Gara-gara Hee Chul Saem!
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Suho yang terkenal baik hati dan ramah 1 kelompok dengan Kris yg ngomong-ngomong tidak d sukainya. Krisho ff Sequel in chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Gara-gara Kim Seongsaengnim!

.

.

.

Pairing: krisho

Main cast: Suho,Kris

Other cast: membr exo, Hee Chul

Warning: cerita geje, membosankan, typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, ejaan tdak sesuai eyd, BL.

.

.

.

Sumarry: bagaimana jadinya kalo Suho 1 klompok dengan seorng Kris Wu yg terkenal dingin dan irit bicara.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalo seorang Kim Joon Myeon, simungil dari kelas 2.1 yang terkenal baik hati, ramah dan, merupakan anak emas d kelasnya tidak terlalu menyukai Kris Wu si tampan yang berasal dari negri Tirai Bambu itu. Hei bukan tanpa alasan Suho begitu biasa Joon Myeon di panggil oleh teman-temannya tidak terlalu menyukai Kris. Menurut Suho namja tinggi berambut pirang itu selalu bersikap acuh, sok cool dan, tidak perduli pada sekitarnya, hingga namja yg kelewat tinggi menurut suho itu mendapatkan julukan pangeran es karena sikap menyebalalkannya. Lagi pula kris pernah mengcuhkan Suho saat si mungil Kim itu menyapa Kris d beberapa kesempatan, mencoba bersikap ramah dan mengajak Kris untuk berteman dengannya, namun tanggapan kurang ramah dan sikap acuh Kris membuat Suho mengurungkan niatnya, bahkan namja mungil bermarga Kim menyesali sikap ramahnya selama ini, dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyapa dan, mengajak Kris bicara. namun semuanya hanya berlaku sampai hari ini saja, karena Hee Chul seongsangnim si guru fisika mengumumkan kalo Suho satu kelompok dengan kris.

"Um... saem, bolehkah aku satu kelompok dengan Kyung Soo saja?" Tanya Suho takut-takut.

"Kau... berani menentangku Kim... Joon... Myeon?"

Glup

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat wajah angelic yg sangat tidak angelik milik sang guru, belum lagi aura hitam menakutkan menguar dari tubuh guru fisikanya yang terkenal paling kejam dan, tidak kenal ampun saat menghukum murid-muridnya.

"Ttidak saem!" Jawab Suho cepat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Oh... Suho tidak ingin berakhir dengan menjalani hukuman dari guru gila yang 1 ini.

"Good boy!" Hee Chul melempar senyum manisnya pada Suho "sekarang kerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan pada kalian dan, ingat jangan berisik" lanjut guru fisika itu dengan sedikit nada ancaman d akhir kalimatnya yang membuat bulu kuduk anak didiknya berdiri.

"Ne!" Semua murid menjawab dengan kompak.

Suho menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Kris yang ada di paling belakang kelas.

"Hai Yi Fan...!" Suho menyapa Kris menggunakan nama asli namja yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu di wajah tampannya

"Hn." Dan hanya gumaman itulah yang menjadi jawaban dari sapaan Suho, membuat namja mungil berkulit putih pucat itu ingin sekali melempar wajah tampan Kris dengan sepatu yang di kenakannya.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang di katakan Hee Chul saem bukan?" Tanya Suho dengan nada seramah mungkin "jadi mohon bantuannya." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Hn." Dan jawaban berupa gumaman tidak jelas dari kris itu kembali menjadi jawaban atas apa yang Suho katakan. Sungguh namja keturunan China-Kanada ini tau bagaimana cara membuat orang lain kesal.

Suho menarik nafas panjang berusaha meredakan emosinya yang ingin meledak. Dia harus benar-benar ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi orang yang hanya bisa menggumam 'hn' ini. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Suho duduk di kursi sebelah Kris yang selalu kosong. Mengingat namja tinggi nan rupawan itu tidak memiliki teman yang banyak. Bahkan tidak mempunyai teman dekat malah.

"Yi Fan... kau mengerjakan soal nomor 1-5 ia, biar sisanya aku yang kerjakan." Ujar Suho sembari membuka buku paket fisikanya.

"Hn."

Wajah namja mungil itu memerah karena kesal "bisakah kau menggunakan kata selain 'hn' saat menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Mata Suho berkilat marah "kau tidak bisu kan?!" Lanjut Suho dengan alis sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Auch...!" Suho mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangi jidatnya yang terasa sakit akibat lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang melayang dan mendarat dengan indah di dahi mulusnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berisik!" Geram Hee Chul kesal.

"Ne... joe-joeseonghamnida Saem...!" cepat-cepat Suho minta maaf sembari membungkukan tubuhnya. Demi apapun Suho tidak mau berakhir membersihkan toilet sekolah atau yg lebih buruk mengepel semua koridor yang ada di sekolah ini. Oh tidak terima kasih.

Hee Chul menghela nafas kesal, dia memang tidak sanggup untuk menghukum murid manisnya itu

"Baiklah kali ini kau di maafkan dan, ingat jangan berisik...!" ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Suho menghela nafas lega saat melihat guru killer itu melenggang meninggalkan kelas, setidaknya dia tidak harus berakhir seperti apa yang di pikirkannya tadi.

Dan mulai detik ini Suho sudah benar-benar tidak ingin perduli lagi dengan namja tampan di sampingnya yang masih menatapnya dengan tampang datarnya

"Cih... Menyebalkan sekali orang ini." Suho membatin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Suho sudah selesai dengan soal-soal fisikanya yang rumit, dengan enggan namja mungil berambut kemerahan itu melirik ke arah kirinya dan, mendapati sosok Kris yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, mata setajam elangnya tertutup dan, nafasnya teratur.

"Yi Fan..." suho mengguncang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu pelan, berusaha membangunkan Kris dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Eungh..." Kris mengeluh tidak nyaman saat merasa tubuhnya terguncang pelan, namun namja bremarga Wu itu tidak membuka matanya, melainkan merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Aish...!" Suho mendengus kesal, "Ya! Wu Yi Fan bangun!" salak Suho galak sembari mengguncang tubuh kris kasar dan, tanpa perasaan.

"Aish... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kris setengah berteriak membuat berpuluh pasang mata kini menatapnya dan Suho.

"Membangunkan mu tentu saja mang Kau pikir apa heh?" suho balas berteriak dan, menatap Kris tajam.

"Ck...!" Kris berdecak kesal saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Suho.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan soalnya hah?" nada yang d gunakan Suho masih tinggi

"Aku tidk bisa mengerjakannya." Kris menjawab dengan cuek lalu merebahkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja.

Tak...

Kris mengaduh sakit saat sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tidak pelan, di sampingnya Suho tengah menatap Kris dengan wjah memerah dan, tangan yang memegang buku fisikanya.

"YA!" marah Kris aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuhnya "apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan, menatap Suho tajam.

"tentu saja menyadarkan mu agar kau tak tidur lagi!" sengit Suho, tidak mau kalah naja mungil itu ikut berdiri daru duduknya dan, membalas tatapan tajam Kris.

"Urus urusan mu sendiri pendek, jangan mengganggu ku!" ketus kris kemudian dia mendudukan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa kau bilang?!" sungut Suho sewot, ia namja yang memiliki tinggi 173cm itu memang tidak pernah suka di katai pendek.

"Dasar pendek...!"

Tak...

Kembalu buku fisika Suho mendarat di bagian belakang kepala Kris dengn tidak pelan, membuatnya mengerang sakit dan sedikit pening.

"Dasar tiang bodoh, tiang menyebalkan, tiang jelek, tiang tidak tahu sopan santun, tiang-"

Bruk...

"OMG...!"

"OMMO...!"

"WHAT THE F**K!"

Sruan yang berasal dari para murid berbarengan dengan terhentinya Umpatan yang Namja mungil itu lontarkan, buku fisikanya terjatuh dari tangannya, matanya membulat sempurna saat Kris, namja yang di umpatnya menempelkan bibir tebal nya pada bibir tipis sewarna chery milik Suho, dan melumatnya sebentar

"Itu adalah hukuman mu karena kau terlalu berisik pendek...!" ujar kris sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, meninggalkan sosok Suho yang mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

Bruk...

Tubuh Suho terjatuh ke lantai "nae cheos kisseu...!" gumamnya sembari memegangi bibirnya

.

.

.

Fin dengan gejenya...

Hahahahaha

.

.

.

.

Annyeong good reader, pa kabar...?

Masih ada yang ingat sma yong?

Hehehehehe

Yong come back ni sembari bawa ff absrud n gak jelas...

Untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan ff berchapter yong, sabar ia mudah mudahan bisa cepet d lanjut...

Hehehehe

Makasih buat semua yang udah relain waktunya baca ff absrud ini geurigo review juseyo...(^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

I Knew You Were Trouble

.

.

.

Pairing: Krisho

Main cast: Kris, Suho

Other cast: Member Exo and, suju

Warrning: cerita geje, membosankan, typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, ejaan tidak sesuai eyd, BL, dll.

.

.

.

Happy reading... ^^!

.

.

.

Dua namja yang memiliki tinggi badan yang berbeda itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang guru, wajah ke dua namja yang merupakan murid dari kelas 2.1 itu terlihat muram, bagaimana tidak muram coba, kalau kau baru saja diceramahi sekaligus mendapat hukuman yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan yang tidak lain adalah membereskan gudang ruang olah raga dan, gudang kesenian. Oh itu pekerjaan yang amat sulit mengingat 2 tempat itu tidak pernah dibereskan. Suho si namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil itu menghela nafasnya kasar dan, melirik sengit namja tiang di sampingnya. Hukman ini harus dia terima gara-gara namja China bodoh itu yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau tau…!" Tuding Suho kesal.

"Hn."

Demi apa Suho ingin sekali menyumpal mulut yang hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'hn.' itu dengan kaos kaki busuk milik sahabatnya Park Chan Yeol dan, mencoret-coret wajah datar itu dengan eye liner milik Byun Baek Hyun.

"Tentang kemarin…"

Langkah Suho terhenti saat mendengar suara bas yang ada di depannya, mata sendunya berkedip 2 kali saat iris hitam yang tajam itu menatapnya lekat.

"A…apa?!" Gugup. Entah kenapa dia mendadak gugup.

"Tentang kemarin itu…" Kris menggantung kalimatnya, seperti berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Ji… jika kau ingin membahas ci- ani tabrakan bibir yang kemarin, anggp saja tidak pernah terjadi apapun, ne..."

Kris berkedip 3 kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang namja pendek itu katakan, kemudian tersenyum getir sembari menggumam 'bodoh' dan, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sekaligus menyusul Suho yang sudah berada di pintu kelasnya.

.

.

.

Suho menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat betapa berantakannya gudang olah raga sekolahnya, dengan malas Suho meletakan tasnya didekat pintu masuk dan mulai memunguti bola-bola basket yang berserakan dilantai kedalam keranjang yang mamang disediakan untuk menyimpan bola-bola basket yang jumlahnya tidak sedikt itu, sementara Kris namja tiang itu tengah membereskan kardus-kardus yang entah apa itu isinya, yang pasti kardus-kardus itu cukup berat.

"Yi Fan…" Suho berseru pada Kris yang sedang terduduk, baju seragam putihnya telah dilepas menyisakan kaos singlet yang membentuk tubuhnya yang lumayan berotot.

Glup…

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar, rona merah menghiasi pipi putih pucatnya yang sedikit chubby itu.

"Hn." Kris bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Suho

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat melihat penampilan Kris dari dekat yang entah kenapa terlihat um… sexy di mata Suho, belum lagi aroma maskulin yang tercium dari tubuh Namja tinggi itu membuat Tubuh Suho meremang dan bergetar sampai….

"Ommo… apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Kim Joon Myeon, singkirkan pikiran kotor itu dari otaktmu…!" Namja berperawakan mungil itu menggeleng pelan saat dia menyadari dirinya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan Kris.

"Ada apa?" Kris membuka mulutnya dan, menatap Suho dengan bingung.

"Akh… itu, bi…bisakah kau bantu aku mengangkat kardus ini" Suho menunjuk sebuah kardus berukuran besar di sampingnya. "Ini berat!" Lanjut Suho.

"Kau ini namja atau yeoja sih, masa mengangkat kardus seperti ini saja tidak bisa." Ledek Kris.

"Aish...!" Dengus Suho kesal kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya membuat si tiang yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum samar tanpa sadar.

Kris menepukan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum berjongkok dan berusaha mengangkat kardus yang lumayan besar itu dan…

"Kau itu namja atau nyeoja sih masa mengangkat kardus seperti ini saja tidak bisa" kini giliran Suho yang mengucapkan kalimat itu saat melihat Kris kesulitan mengangkat kardus di hadapannya.

"Aku ini namja, dan benda ini benar-benar berat…!" Kris sedikit terengah saat menjawab pertanyaan Suho akibat berusaha mengangkat kardus yang tidak di ketahui isinya apa itu.

"Apa ku bilang!" Suho melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ayo aku bantu." Katanya sembari memegang bagian lain kardus, kasihan juga melihat si tiang angkuh itu bersusah payah mengangkat benda sialan itu sendirian.

Dan hup... mereka berdua berhasil memindahkan kardus sialan itu dan, menumpuknya dengan yang lain.

Akhirnya hukuman mereka untuk hari ini pun berakhir, dengan cepat Kris menyambar tas dan, seragam sekolahnya yang terletak di samping tas milik Suho.

"Ya… Yi Fan, gatchi ga (pergi bersama)!" Seru Suho sembari berlari kecil mengejar sosok Kris.

"Aish… cepat sekali dia menghilangnya!" Keluh Suho saat dia tidak menemukan seorang siswapun di koridor yang menuju gerbang

Ckit...

Sebuah sepeda berhenti tepat di depan Suho yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sembri menendangi kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya dan, tentu saja mengumpat pelan pada Kris yang meninggalkannya.

"Naiklah…!" Titah sipengendara sepeda yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"Ekh…?!"

"Ku bilang naik…!" Tegas Kris, membuat Suho langsung duduk di depan Kris.

Tangan kekar yang tadi menggantung itu kini kembali meraih stang sepeda "pegangan" dan dengan itu si tiang tampan mulai melajukan sepedanya.

Hangat, suho merasa hangat saat ini, posisinya yang berada di depan, seperti tengah di peluk oleh Kris, entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatinya senang, dia menyukai posisinya ini. Hei kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Suho sudah terpikat sejak lama pada Kris, hanya saja sikap si tiang yang tidak pernah menggubrisnya membuat dia kesal setengah idup. Kalau kalian di posisi Suho pasti kalian juga akan merasa kesal bukan pada orang yang kalian sukai?!

"G…go…gomawo Yi Fan!" Suho berterima kasih.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Akh… Suho itu romantis!" Baek Hyun si namja berisik yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari Suho itu berucap dengan mata berbinar setelah mendenar cerita Suho tentang kejadian dia yang diantar Kris menggunakan sepeda kemarin.

"Apanya yang romantis?" Si mungil itu bertanya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pasalnya Suho tidak menangkap satu pun adegan romantis dari ceritanya.

"Ya ampun Suho, cerita kalian itu manis banget." Ujar Baek Hyun dengan gaya lebaynya yang khas "mulai detik ini aku memutuskan menjadi KrisHo hard shiper dan, akan sangat mendukung kalian bersatu...!" Lanjut Baek Hyun dengan semangat 45 membuat seisi kelas menatapnya heran dan, Suho yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Dan jauh dari perhatian orang-orang, seseorang tersenyum saat mendengar pengumuman dari seorang Byun Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

Huh… Suho menghela nafasnya sebelum memasuki gudang kesenian, bergharap kalau pekerjaannya kali ini tidak akan terlalu berat dan, apa yang jadi harapannya menjadi kenyataan, karena kondisi di sini masih lebih baik dari gudang olah raga, dengan cepat Suho masuk dan, mulai menempatkan barang-barang yang berserakan pada tempatnya.

"Oh…!" Mata sendu itu berbinar saat melihat sebuah topi penyihir yang terletak di tumpukan baju yang ada di atas sebuah meja. Dengan cepat namja mungil itu mengambil topi itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang ada di ruangn itu.

"Ternyata aku pantas juga pakai ini." Guma Suho sembari bergaya seperti seorang penyihir.

"Apa yang kau laukan?" Sebuah suara bass menyadarkan Suho dari kegiatan absrudnya itu.

"Ekh… kau Yi Fan…!" Cengir Suho, menutupi rasa malunya.

Kris hanya menatap Suho aneh lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan si mungil kim, untuk membereskan bagian lain dari ruangan kesenian itu.

"Huh… menyebalkan!" Gerutu Suho sembari melempar topi penyihir itu ke tumpukan baju yang ada diatas meja. "Sudah datang terlambat mengejek ku lagi!" Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku memndengarnya Kim Joon Myeon!" Kris berseru.

"Ouh…?!" Suho membulatkan mata sendunya, dan sedetik kemudian dia berlari menghampiri si tiang yang tenang sibuk menggantung costum kerajaan.

"Kau tau Yi Fan?!" Tanya Suho pada Kris membuat namja berambut pirang yang tengah menggantung costum kerajaan itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Ini adalah kali pertama kau memanggil ku dengan nama ku." Suho tersenyum manis. "Aku mendengarnya Kim… Joon… Myeon…!"

Deg… deg… deg…

Ke dua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan lekat sampai…

"Yi Fan…" Suho berseru panik saat lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba mati. Hei namja mungil itu takut dengan ruangan gelap.

"Hei jangan takut aku di sini!" Kris menggerakan tangan kanannya berusaha mencari keberadaan Suho.

"A… aku tidak ta-takut aku hanya woah…!" Suho berteriak kaget saat merasakan tangan kirinya disentuh oleh seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Tenanglah ini aku Yi Fan!" Ujar Kris menenangkan Suho kemudian menggenggam tangan munil itu.

Pray… (anggap aja ini back sound lampu kembali menyala, ne good reader nim ^^)

Kedua namja itu mengerjapkan mata mereka untuk membiasakan mata mereka agar tidak sakit akibat cahaya lampu yang kembali menyala, detik berikutnya keduanya terdiam, hanya terdengar suara detak jantung dan, suara nafas yang teratur, hanzel dan, hitam itu kembali bertemu saling menatap dengan lekat hingga mereka tidak menyadari jarak kepala mereka yang sudah sangat dekat,

Chu…

Ciuman itu terjadi tanpa disadari, keduanya menutup mata dan, saling melumat bibir lawannya dengan lembut, terasa begitu manis, basah dan, menyenangkan.

"Apa ini masih kau anggap tabrakan bibir, heum?!" Kris bertanya dengan nada jahil saat ciuman mereka telah terlepas, tangan besarnya masih melingkar dipinggang Suho begitupun dengan tangan Suho yang masih melingkar di leher Kris.

Wajah Suho sontak memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan si tiang tampan, dengan refleks si mungil itu mendorong pelan orang yang baru diciumnya.

"Akh… neomu kyeowo!" Kris mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Ya…!" Suho menyalak galak, wajahnya yang sudah merah menjadi tambah merah semerah cherry yang baru dipetik karena malu.

"Joon Myeon… kim… Joon… Myeon…" Kris berjalan mendekat ke arah Suho yang melangkah mundur sesuai langkah Kris.

"Akh… sial!" Suho mengumpat dalam hati saat dirinya kini terpojok di dinding dan di kurung kedua tangan Kris.

Sumpah demi apapun juga yang ada di dunia ini, jantung Suho terasa ingin meledak, bahkan kalau perlu Suho ingin dirinya meledak. Di perlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berbicara dengannya sangat menakutkan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai muncul dibenak si mungil Kim itu, bagaimana jika dia dirape oleh si tiang ini, dan banyak lagi pemikiran-pemikiran aneh lainnya di benaknya.

"Akh… neomu neomu kyeowo, na joha!" Puji Kris kemudian mengecup singkat bibir sewarna cherry Suho.

.

.

.

Kembali end dengan gejenya.

.

.

.

Pisss good readernim... ^^

.

.

.

Ya tuhan, yong ff absrud macam apa ini?!

Mf good readernim kalau kalian kecwa sma lanjutan ff'a hbis dikontrak'a kan gk ada acra bwt bikin sequel, v brhbng bnyk yg minta sequel ia ini lha dia sequel absrudnya.

Btw yong mw berterima kasih yang sebesar2'a karena good readernim udh mw ngereview, mem-favorite, n mem-follow crta absrud ini. Jeongmal… jeongmal gamshahamnida!

Untk kelanjtan ff yang lain msh dlm thp pembuatan, bergembiralah buat yang nunggu (gk ada yg nunggu x yong, jangan kepedean) wu sajangnim and i, karena yong udh nycil dan skrng sdh 90% , tinggl dikit lagi trz publish deh, bantu do'a aja biar cpt2 klar.

Segitu aja dari yong, gamsahamida geurigo review juseyo ^_^ !

Akh ia lpa mf gk bsa blz review yg d berikan, mianhamnida.


End file.
